


She-Ra: Beyond Etheria

by summersbi2d



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersbi2d/pseuds/summersbi2d
Summary: All magic was set free from the Heart of Etheria and repost by She-Ra. Prime was truly gone and with him the Horde. The war was over and Etheria was in peace. Everyone were happy, smiling and singing and feeling those weird feelings in their stomachs, maybe it was the feeling of being alive or maybe it was the feeling of being in love. Was it a dream? or another reality? Maybe someone had open another portal? or it's just what happens after death. But none of that matters because they were happy and they felt alive than ever."So what are we going to do?", Bow says."We can bring back all the magic to the universe. What do you guys say to one more best friends squad road trip?", Adora asks with a smile."I'm in!", Glimmer says in a hurry"Obviously!", exclaim Bow."Of course I'm going with you, dummy.", says Catra lastly."Let's do this!" ends Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	She-Ra: Beyond Etheria

####  **Bright moon**

They were finally home. That was the first time Catra had a home. The fright zone was no one's home, it never was, and all those years she spent there without Adora where even worst. For the first time she felt at home, not because she had a room of her own or because she was living in giant pink and sparkling castle but because she was with Adora, and her new friends. Bow and Glimmer forgave her, after all the pain she put them through. Even when Catra couldn't forgive herself, they did.

Bright moon now seemed different, maybe a bit more peaceful. Some people kept looking at her, like she was a monster and she understand why, so she just ignored them, even if it hurts. She was working on being better, she wanted more than anything to be better. She still didn't understand why Adora never hated her, why Adora never give up on her. She wanted Adora to hate her, because she couldn't stand looking into Adora eyes, and not be able to see the same hatred and rage that she had for Adora all those years. So she kept putting those feelings and insecurities away, as if they didn't exist, but they were still there.

The dark blue sky was completely full of stars, each shining more than the other. And there was the blood-colored moons that she always loved admiring. The wind was soft and was revolting Catra's short hair. She liked the hair, even if it was given by Prime. She kept his image away, that's what she always does. Her ears lift up a little when she heard steps. Adora steps.

"I'm glad you're here! I looked everywhere for you." Adora sounds relieved.

"Hey, Adora." Catra says softly, still not taking her eyes off the blood-colored moons.

"What are you doing here?" Adora approaches Catra. 

"Remember when we used to climb to high places, in the fright zone and we stayed there for hours, just looking at the sky and laughing?" asks Catra.

"Of course! How could I forgot those moments... and your laugh... I always loved your laugh, it always cheered me up!" Both Catra and Adora chuckles "See?!"

"Everything would have been so different without her. " Says Catra letting out a sigh.

"S-Shadow weaver..." 

"After all she did to me, to us... after all that, I forgave her." Says Catra with a louder voice and a small tear running her face.

"Catra... " Says Adora softly.

"She didn't have to do that but she did... Why?" Questions Catra more calmly.

"I don't know, I guess she didn't have much choice." 

"I always thought I hated her... but I was just mad at her, mad at everything..." Confesses Catra "I was so fixed on hurting people that hurted me, and... and I don't want to feel that again." Catra's voice fails

"You won't feel that way, never again... I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Says Adora 

Adora involves her arms into Catra's body, squeezing but not to much, and they hug, and they don't let go of each other. They just stayed there hugging each other below the endless sky, above them were the immense stars forming bigger constellations. It was possible to hear each others soft breathings and the different heartbeats, that they were so familiar with, that they both remember. Those same heartbeats they heard when they used to share a bed in the fright zone, or when they had sleepovers, and they spent all night awake, laughing and whispering. When they used to play tricks on Kyle and they had to run from Lonnie, Octavia and all of the Horde cadets they messed with. And they remember how they were almost out of breath, and their accelerated heart, that they couldn't control. And in the heart of Etheria, where Catra thought she would lose Adora once again, where Adora was struggling with all of those confusing emotions and feelings, where all that pressure make Catra say what she ever wanted to say, and Adora hear what she ever wanted to hear. 

They hear music. A soft voice that comes from inside, awakening them from that spell that held them together for so long.

"Come on, let's go inside" Says Adora while taking Catra's hand softly

All the princesses were there

Scorpia was singing

Everyone was singing except Catra, she wasn't singing, 

A softer beat starts playing, announcing a slow dance. 

"What?!" 

"Your eyes... 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your opinion in the comments!


End file.
